*~Destination Anywhere~*
by Steffie Honey
Summary: This is a B/S ring around fic. Set in mid S6. Buffy gets a puppy, Spike hears some things, Dawn is in trouble, and a handsome stranger is in town… but could he be a treat to Buffy and her friends? Very SPUFFY!
1. ~Just Pretend~

Just Pretend  
  
  
  
"So you were just going to leave him there?" Buffy asked the disapproval evident in her voice.  
  
Xander looked at her helplessly. "Well Anya's allergic and its not like our apartment is puppy heaven!"  
  
Buffy smiled. "I'll take him!" She said happily petting the small beagles head.  
  
Earlier that day Xander had been supervising a dig and one of his co- workers came across a small puppy. Xander, being the softy that he is, decided to take him to the pound. Of course the pound was closed so he took him to the magic box. His biggest mistake was letting the slayer see him.  
  
Buffy picked the small pup up in her arms and walked over to the counter where Anya stood glaring at the animal. "Isn't he the cutest?" Buffy asked in pointing the dogs face toward Anya.  
  
The ex-demon began to sneeze, and her eyes watered. "No!" she said annoyed. "Get it out of here."  
  
The puppy made a small whimpering noise and Buffy glared at Anya. "Ah, its ok little puppy. Let's get you home before Dawn does." She said walking out of the magic box.  
  
Anya blew her nose on a Kleenex as Xander approached her. "She really, really needs a boy friend." He said shaking his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn pushed the door to the Summer's home open and walked in. She pulled her backpack off and dropped it on the chair.  
  
"Buffy I'm home-" She stopped mid sentence. "Oh my god!" She cried running toward the small bundle on the stairs.  
  
Buffy emerged from the kitchen smiling. "You like?" She asked.  
  
Dawn giggled as the pup licked her face. "Totally! Is he ours?" she asked standing up, dog in hand.  
  
Buffy shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. "If you want, I figured we needed at least one normal thing in our life so why not a puppy?" she smiled as Dawn scratched behind the dogs ears.  
  
"What's his name?" She asked.  
  
"Whatever you want", Buffy replied.  
  
Dawn lifted the puppy up so he was eye level. "I think I'll call you…" A small evil smile appeared on Dawns face. "Randy."  
  
Buffy's face lit up with laughter at the name. "Where'd that come from?" She asked.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "The twisted mind that is me." She smiled. "Do we have any food?"  
  
Buffy gestured to the bowl beside the stove. "I picked some stuff up." She said.  
  
Dawn set Randy down and he ran straight for the bowl. He ate the dog food happily his tail wagging in the air.  
  
"Oh by the way." Dawn started. "You know you're the coolest, prettiest, nicest sister alive right?" she asked a tiny hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Yes I do. What do you want?"  
  
Dawn smiled. "Well there's this…thing…at the bronze and a bunch of friends are going plus this guy asked me to go with them, strictly as friends! And- "  
  
"A date?" Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn shook her head. "No it's just a bunch of co-ed friends going to a club."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Of course you can go."  
  
Dawn's eyes lit up. "As long as you know everyone of your friends have to have a pulse!" Buffy clarified.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, but her annoyance was replaced with gratitude as she hugged Buffy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said.  
  
Buffy hugged her back. "Besides," She started. "You need to go out at least once before Monday." She said.  
  
Dawn pulled back. "Why?" she asked confusion clouding her face.  
  
"Because after Monday you're grounded tell your eighteen." Buffy said walking away from a shocked Dawn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Dawnie's out on a date?," Willow asked standing in front of the couch Buffy lay on.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yup, I aloud her one night of freedom before punishment central." She popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"Very mature of you." Willow smiled.  
  
Buffy just now taking in Willows out fit stated. "And Apparently Dawns not the only social life inhibitor. Looking good Wills." She sat up and looked over Willows outfit.  
  
She wore a pair of sparkling dark blue jeans and a deep purple tank top,  
  
Willow smiled. "Tara invited me out. We're going to try it slow. Start over with the dating before jumping in feet first." She explained.  
  
Buffy's smile shrunk slightly. "So you're not going to be home all night?" she asked.  
  
Willow shook her head. "No I'll be back around eleven, or-or not if things go ok. But if you had plans-"  
  
"No." Buffy shook her head. "It's cool. Me and Randy will have plenty to talk about."  
  
Willows brow furrowed. "R-randy?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I didn't tell you?" She asked. "I got a puppy!"  
  
Randy choose that moment to jump on the couch surprising Willow. He crawled up on Buffy's lap and snuggled down.  
  
Willow smiled, "Oh cute", She said. Then… "Randy?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Dawn named him. I think its some twisted evil way of getting back at Spike for something. I really didn't want to know." She explained.  
  
Willow nodded. "Oh well he's cute."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Willow turned instantly. She looked back at Buffy. "Wish me luck?" she said.  
  
Buffy smiled. "You don't need any luck when you love each other." She stopped and frowned. "Ok pretend that came out less mushy and superficial." Randy barked happily.  
  
Willow nodded and walked to the door.  
  
Buffy sat silently and could make out the sounds of Tara and Willow awkwardly making small talk before the door shut and the house was quiet.  
  
Buffy looked back at the beagle. "Guess it's just you and me, pup."  
  
Randy barked again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was about two hours after sun set when Spike began to feel restless.  
  
He made his way to the Summer's home intent on either patrol with Buffy, fighting, shagging or shagging, fighting, patrol alone. The first half sounded more fun to him.  
  
As soon as Spike saw the house he could feel something was off. He shook off the feeling and stepped up the stairs. He was about to open the door when the sound of a small conversation caught his attention.  
  
Spike made his way to the window to the living room and listened intently.  
  
"I mean it's not like I'm a total ho." He heard Buffy's voice say.  
  
"I'm not the kind of girl who just uses people. Which brings me to my next point of his not being people! He's not even a white hat! He's gray, a deep dark gray." She continued.  
  
When no respond came Spike figured she was ether talking to herself or her friends were too speechless to reply.  
  
"I refuse to let him get to me though. I don't love him. Never will. He's evil."  
  
Spike sighed inwardly at her over-used comment.  
  
Buffy's small sigh was heard and he perked up again. "Is it really so obvious I'm fooling myself?"  
  
Spike was greeted with a small bark in Buffy's response, and all of a sudden fighting wasn't what he needed anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Part One by ~*~Destiney~*~ 


	2. +Venomous Serpent+

****************************  
  
Part Two Venomous serpent  
  
Listening sounded like a much better idea at the moment. He nearly laughed out loud at the thought.  
  
****************  
  
"Well he's already gotten to me. I mean can I love him?" Buffy looked hopefully at the puppy as if the cute little creature had all the answers she needed. She sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair as she started pacing. She almost choked as she was doing two of Spike's nervous habits! That can't be a good sign!  
  
She collapsed on the couch and Randy jumped up next to her. "Hey!" she yelped half-heartedly. But at the look of innocence the puppy was giving her she found herself scratching behind his ears.  
  
"He's not even really evil anymore. I mean he did go threw torture for me and Dawn. Though that evens-out with the bot. And he took care of Dawn over the summer and helped my friends. But he has been a complete ass to me," at that the puppy rolled over made a small whimper as if to disagree with her. "Hey! Don't give me that look. He has! Ok so he has been the only one I can really talk to for a long time. And he does seem to appear when I need him most. But he is soul-less.," Buffy paused thinking of anything else to add to the mental list. "Ohh he's also GREAT in bed."  
  
"So those are just some of the pros and cons of Spike. What do you think Randy? Could I, should I love him?"  
  
At this point Spike was about to go on his knees a pray that Randy give him the O.K. Instead he stood frozen, pressed to the house in anticipation. Another sigh emanated from the house. That was what? Five sighs caused by him? Was that a good sign? Bloody hell! I sound like a poofter!  
  
"Well Randy I'm sure you've heard enough Buffy drama for the day. How 'bout we watch sappy romances and get weepy."  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike groaned, immediately regretting it.  
  
"Spike?!" Buffy jumped from the couch, stomping to the door. Spike decided he had two choices: he could either run for it and deny ever being there or he could go to the door with his original intentions. He leaped to the door step seconds before Buffy stormed it open.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"I uhh just got here. I wanted to know if you were up for a little ruff and tumble? Uhhh patrol that is," he said quickly making a sweeping motion to the cemetery as if to strain his point.  
  
"Well I was going to settle in for trashy romance movies." She did seem to need some time to figure herself out but as an afterthought she didn't want to spend the evening alone with the cute little pooch.  
  
"I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Patrol would be fine." They said unanimously.  
  
"Let me just get my stuff and I'll be out in a sec." Buffy closed the door before another word could be said on the subject and ran to her room. Meanwhile Spike was thinking maybe the second half was the better idea.  
  
And so the two once bitter enemies went hunting, peacefully, side by side.  
  
*************************  
  
The party atmosphere of the Bronze excited Dawn as her and her friends went threw the tight crowd to a both in the back. The ancient one watched from afar as Dawn shared gossip and laughter with her companions. Her guard is already completely down, he thought venomously. The energy emanating from her nearly knocked him over when she first came in. Oh yes. She is the one I'm looking for. He was considered exceptionally handsome to most women. With his silvery blond hair and acid green eyes. The air of a warrior surrounded him and mischief shined through his eyes.  
  
He moved sensuously across the club. Weaving through people like a snake through a field. Some of the dancers stopped to look after him as if he were someone that demanded fear and respect. He remained silent as he passed Dawn's table, making sure to catch the young girl's eyes.  
  
Dawn felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched as the guy passed by her. Something about him screamed danger. His movements reminded her of the time the giant snake came after her in the Magic Box. She shuddered at the memory.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Dawn! So major hottie also caught your eye too?" Janice said rolling her shoulders suggestively.  
  
"Hey aren't I the hottie your suppose to be keeping your eyes on?" her date Chris whined jokingly. Dawn let out a weak laugh though the fear was still there. Until she felt those electrifying green eyes on her.  
  
"Dawn! Is he checking you out?!" Jessica yelped, her eyes going from the hottie to Dawn.  
  
"Well he is pretty hot." Dawn agreed pushing the fear out of her mind. He wasn't even that pale. He can't be a vampire. Can he?  
  
"I have an idea," Cody suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Well wonders never cease!" remarked Laura who gave him a playful shove.  
  
He laughed, "Let's go dance!" At that suggestion everyone happily got up either as couples or as friends and they made their way to the dance floor. Dawn stole a quick look to where the guy was thankfully didn't see him. She started dancing with Jessica to the punk rock that was playing. Before the song ended she felt a hand come down on either side of her waist and flinched.  
  
"May I have the next dance?" The guy purred looking toward Jessica. Dawn's eyes widened to find that he was blond that she had seen earlier. She tried to gesture to Jessica to say no but to no avail.  
  
"Sure! Have fun you crazy kids!" she said with a wink and walked off toward another guy. The next song was slower and almost had a seductive tone. He probably knew that. He spun her around in his arms so that she could face him. She gasped when she looked up. His eyes were almost glowing.  
  
"So uhh I haven't seen you around school or anything. Are you new…..to town?" she asked quietly. She almost jumped again as he leaned closer to her, reducing any space that had been between them before. She felt her self blushing at the nearness  
  
"You could say I'm new… to town. I'm looking for something here. Could you help me find it?" his words were almost a hiss as he trailed his fingers lightly down her spin. Dawn shuddered again and made the final decision that she should leave. But she only found herself relaxing in his grasp more.  
  
"You're evil." She ground through clenched teeth. He leaned back so that she could see his face. A small smirk traced his lips.  
  
"I'm good." Again he lightly traced her spin. Dawn felt a deep hatred for this man suddenly. With all her will she wished she could move but she knew she was under the man's power.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat.  
  
"Only what most mortals wish for. A secure destiny," he whispered this close to her ear but she felt no breath. "As of right now a fool or a demon is trying to unleash what I am destined to imprison. And my, my, my, your just radiating power."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Her voice now wavered with her fear no matter how hard she tried to keep it in check. He tilted his head to the side curiously and at that moment greatly reminding her of Spike. The song ended but they were still in the same position. Dawn was surprised and nearly jumped when she felt someone brush against her.  
  
"How 'bout we talk more about this somewhere quieter." It wasn't a suggestion but a statement which Dawn was quick to disagree with.  
  
"No I think you want to come with me." Dawn found with shock and increasing fear that all she could do was nod and follow him out the door. She tried to yell or at least to move by her own free will but only when they were in a small alley by the Bronze could she do anything.  
  
********  
  
End of part two by Aquila 


	3. *~Nightly Banter~*

Nightly Banter ~*`~*`~*`~*`  
  
  
  
"We haven't come across anything even remotely dangerous! I can't believe there is no vamp action on a Saturday night." Buffy sighed as she walk thought the empty cemetery with spike at her side.  
  
"Well...", Spike eyed her, "I'm dangerous and there would be a lot of vamp action if you would just-"  
  
"Don't even think of finishing that statement, Spike!", Buffy cut him off in a harsh tone.  
  
  
  
"What's your problem, Slayer? One night you're all over me and then the next your doing this ice princess act again. You might want to see a doctor about you mood swing. Having PMS 24/7 is very unhealthy."  
  
Buffy was just about to blow up at him for his unnecessary comment when she saw a tall blond teenager yanking a kicking and screaming girl down the street. "What the fu… THAT WAS DAWN! Suddenly the Slayer's rage was directed away from Spike and to the boy.  
  
~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`  
  
End of part 3 by ~*Stephanie Honey*~ 


	4. -*-Sister 4 Sister-*-

Buffy ran towards her sister and her captor in the alleyway, with Spike following close behind. The fact that Dawn was in trouble again was something she'd leave until later to discuss, because just now there was the small matter of the boy who had her younger sister by the hair to deal with.  
  
Overtaking her, Spike moved to hit the stranger, but instinctively jumped back when he saw the vicious looking knife the boy had procured from somewhere and was now holding against Dawn's neck.  
  
'A-a-a. Back off vampire. We don't want any bloodshed now do we?' The question was directed at Dawn, who shook her head as vigorously as possible without allowing the blade to come into contact with her skin.  
  
Spike held back, his skin tingling with anger and the knowledge that he was in the presence of some primal evil. He reached a hand out to stop Buffy from advancing on the boy, shooting her a warning glance before returning his eyes to the present danger.  
  
'Who the hell are you?' Typical Slayer, thought Spike, all violence and anger, very little logical thought or cunning planning.  
  
'That is not important to you. What you really want to know is how you're going to get your sister out of my grasp without injuring her. It's simple. We trade sister for sister.'  
  
Dawn wriggled in the boy's arms, irritated that she'd managed to bring trouble to Buffy again. And also, how come boys were just interested in her to get to her sister?  
  
'Ok. How about this deal? You give me Dawn, we fight, and if you beat me, you can have me. Sound fair?'  
  
Of course, Buffy had enough confidence to think that she would be able to beat this stranger, even with his warrior-like appearance and the Big Bad vibes he was giving off. After all, she'd taken down a god and saved the world more times than she cared to count. Add to that the fact that she had Spike on her side and she should be home safe in about 5 minutes flat.  
  
'Buffy, I don't think…' Spike tried to reason with her, considerably less sure of their chances than she obviously was. Something about this boy disturbed him deeply, and it wasn't the fact that he seemed awfully keen to get his hands on the vampire's pseudo-girlfriend.  
  
But before he could say anything else, Dawn had been released and the boy had launched himself at Buffy, fists and feet flying.  
  
The fight had barely even begun, and Buffy's lip was already burst and bleeding. Spike shot his foot out and connected with the base of the boy's spine, making him rear backwards, letting out a roar as he did so. He turned to face Spike, his eyes glowing more brightly than before, but instead of hitting him, he threw his arm out to the side and picked Buffy up by the neck, keeping eye contact with Spike all the while. Spike slammed the palm of his hand into the boy's face, connecting squarely with his nose, while kneeing him in the ribs, and then pushing him backwards with his foot against the boy's stomach all in one fluid movement. Still the stranger held the nearly choking slayer securely in his grasp, never once flinching during the vampire's assault, although drops of blood rolled their way down his face.  
  
He used his free hand to backhand Spike, catching him on the jaw with such force it made him fly backwards into the wall behind him.  
  
Before Spike could launch another attack, the boy threw his head backwards and screamed to the night sky, making the very ground shake. A rift began to appear in the air beside him, rippling with green light, and growing with each second that held the boy's shrill scream.  
  
Suddenly everything was calm. Dawn looked up from the corner she had been cowering in.  
  
'Buffy? Spike?'  
  
But the alley was empty.  
  
--------------------  
  
End of part 4 by Reuladair* 


	5. =Trapped=

=========================  
  
'You are not supposed to be here, vampire.' Spike recognised the voice booming through the darkness as belonging to the boy from before. The words were dim and distant, but he could feel the malevolent presence close at hand and concluded from how groggy he felt that he must have been unconscious. He looked around, fighting to gain focus, trying to sense Buffy's presence. Even his vampiric senses were having difficulty adjusting to this place. As his vision cleared, his eyes fell on the only source of light in the place: a small hole in the ceiling, casting a cylinder of light downwards onto an altar. And on the altar, Buffy.  
  
'Slayer sacrifice? Not very original…' He made his voice loud and clear, attempting at sarcasm but sounding preoccupied, as he was. Listening to the echo his voice made, he tried to gain a perception of the where he was, still searching it for possible escape routes while listening for the Slayer's heartbeat.  
  
'Originality isn't really one of my core concerns.' The voice came from the other side of the altar, through the shaft of light, green eyes glowing slightly. Twenty, maybe twenty-two paces away. Spike concluded he was in an underground chamber of sorts; cold, damp, dirty. Apart from the hole in the ceiling he couldn't see any other way out. But there had to be another way, after all, there was no way any one could have gotten the altar through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
He heard the boy approaching and clambered quickly to his feet, if he was going to find another way out, he'd have to move around to look for it. He realised that the moving about part was going to include more being thrown around than moving of his own accord when the boy shoulder charged him into the far wall.  
  
'Such a shame there is no wood down here, how am I going to get rid of you?' The boy hissed in Spike's ear while pinning him to the wall with his upper body.  
  
No exit on this wall. No exit on the one he just left. Two more to go.  
  
Spike pushed the boy off of him, using the wall behind as leverage, then hit him square across the face with a forearm smash. Stalking around his enemy, Spike glance at the other two walls and so no evidence of a way out on either of them. This wasn't looking so good. Add to that the fact that Buffy didn't seem to be coming round any time soon and he figured he was pretty screwed.  
  
Again the boy came at him, this time kicking him in the chest sending him crashing into the altar with enormous force. If he was human, he'd have been winded in addition to the cracked ribs that he was sure he'd now acquired. But lying beside the altar momentarily he realised two things: one, Buffy was still breathing and two, he'd found a way out. The force with which he was thrown into the altar had made it shift slightly, and had exposed the first two steps of a staircase beneath it. Standing, he advanced on the demon boy, determined to get the upper hand this time. If they were going to escape, he'd need to move the altar some more, and he didn't much fancy the idea of being the one to get pounded into it to cause it to shift.  
  
The two launched themselves at each other, fists, feet, fangs, each trying to gain the upper hand. Spike fought dirty, kneeing the boy in the groin, scratching at his eyes, stamping on his foot and the occasional headbutt to keep himself in the game. But he was tiring and not managing to get anywhere. The boy started to get the better of him, bloodying his nose with a well placed elbow to add to his broken ribs, smashing him into walls, making his head ring. Suddenly he found himself in a headlock, certain the boy was about to twist his head off. But the pressure stopped as suddenly as it had started.  
  
Looking round, Spike saw the boy stagger, then fall at his feet, a stake protruding from his spine. And there was Buffy, slightly groggy looking, but strong nonetheless, smiling at him.  
  
And her eyes glowed an acid green in the darkness.  
  
================  
  
End of part 5 by Reuladair* 


	6. -|The Way Out|-

||||||||||||||  
  
Spike quickly got to his feet. "What the hell."  
  
"What!" Buffy asked searching his eyes for a sign of what could be wrong. She looked him over seeing the blood coming out his nose and that he probably had a cracked rib. But he didn't seem to notice his injuries. Just kept on staring in to her eyes as if he had seen a ghost. "What!" She repeated herself.  
  
He finally snapped back into reality, "Your eyes, luv. They're glowing." He said reaching his hand behind her.  
  
She backed off defensively, "What do you think your doing?"  
  
Spike chucked, "Calm done, luv. Only trying to get this..." He reached his and in to her back pocket where he knew she kept a mirror to check her hair after patrol. He pulled it out successfully managing to cop a feel and pull her a little closer at the same time.  
  
She frowned at this but when he held the mirror up for her to see, she gazed at the odd green color her eyes where glowing. "How did this happen?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. But it is starting to go away, I think." Spike said never taking his eyes off of hers. Then he remembered the stair case under the altar and walked over to it. "Let's get out of here. I recon the witches will be able to help, but first we need to find out where we are and how to get home." He bent down to move enough of the altar to pas under it. "Well! Don't just stand there staring at yourself! Come Help!" He yelled at her getting her attention.  
  
She walked over to him and started to pushed the heavy slab of stone bed aside when they saw a key hole over a bar the locked the alter into place.  
  
"Well that is just great! What are we going to do now?" Buffy shouted with mounting anger.  
  
For the secant time that night Spike had to tell her to calm down. "Think Buffy. How do you think the boy gets out? He must have the key. Spike searched the boy's jacket and in no time at all found a old fashion key with writing on it. It was it was in a one of the older dialects but he could make out the words Venomous serpent and destroyer. He took it and unlocked the bar holding the altar in place. "Ladies first" he told Buffy holding out his hand for her to proceed down the dark stair case first.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| End of part 6 by Stephanie 


	7. !!!!-PLEASE HELP-!!!!

Hello to everyone who is reading this! I really need your help! I have no one else to write the next part and I was hoping you would. If you are interested in writing a part of this story please e-mail me! I'm begging you! 


End file.
